Pummeled Hummel
by crapazoidwtf
Summary: Spoilers to 5x15 "Bash." Ever since the bashing happened, Blaine's been quieter than usual, distracted even. Kurt doesn't like it, and is determined to figure out what is going on with his fiancé. This incident isn't going to break them. They're stronger than that, aren't they? Klaine! Just a one-shot. Rated T for talk of gay bashing and some strong language.


Author's Note: One: I'm in tears.

Two: My feels spilled out and it turned into a one-shot.

Three: Blaine lying down on the bed with Kurt hurt my physically, and then surprise Papa Burt killed me.

Anyways, hope everyone survived that episode and here is basically my reaction to it.

Spoilers for 'Bash', episode 5x15!

No beta! All mistakes my own!

Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity.I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

***WARNING*** for talk of gay bashing.

~C.J.

* * *

(One-Shot)

"Santana…Rachel…would you mind leaving me and Blaine alone for a while?"

"What? Why?"

Kurt sighed, looking over his shoulder to where Blaine was distractedly trying to decide between having some Earl Grey or Lady Grey. He turned back to plead at his roommates, "Just for an hour or so. Visit Mercedes or something. Please, I just…need a moment with my fiancé."

Santana was about to make some raunchy butt sex comment, but due to her gay boy's recent events, she mentally promised to hold back on such things for at least a week since she's been back, probably less. "Berry can buy us some mani-pedis with all that Broadway money she's got going on. I have been meaning to get my claws sharpened since Hummel was pummeled."

"Santana!" Rachel whispered harshly. "Seriously?"

"What? If I ever run into those cowardly low-lives who dared crack the porcelain profile of our fagulous baby gay, I wants to have my serrated leopard-print nails filed so I can neuter the thumbs they call their penises Lima-Heights style." Santana reasoned, shrugging indifferently.

Kurt let out a small laugh, positive there was some form of affection for him in that run-on sentence somewhere. "Thanks Satan."

"Anytime Lady Lips." She winked, dragging away a still chastising Rachel.

Kurt closed the door after them, walking over to Blaine and lightly touching his shoulder. He didn't even flinch. "You know, the stove generally has to be on before the water can boil."

Blaine seemed to blink up at that, furrowing his brows when he realized he'd been staring at a pot of non-boiling water. "Oh, right."

Before Blaine could turn on the stove, Kurt asked, "Are you okay?"

"M'fine. Why do you ask?"

Kurt pursed his lips; placing his other hand over Blaine's to keep him from turning on one of the burners. Blaine's body went rigid. He purposefully didn't look at Kurt, but didn't reject his fiancé's touches either. "Because you've been kind of quiet. Not just today, but ever since…well, you know."

Blaine sighed, turning around and giving Kurt a sad look. "What do you want me to say?"

He frowned, "I…I just…how are you feeling?"

His lower lip started to quiver, and then he shook his head at Kurt. "You don't want to know."

"Blaine—"

"No, if I tell you…you'll just think I'm a terrible person." Blaine explained. "Besides, it's not about ME. My feelings don't matter right now."

"They matter to me." Kurt said softly, giving Blaine his most sympathetic and understanding look. "Your thoughts, your feelings, they'll always matter to me."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, hazel eyes slowly welling up with tears. "I was happy your neighbor's friend had a memorial."

Kurt tilted his head, "I don't understand."

"Yeah, you really don't." He grit out, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm okay with the fact that some stranger got beaten up so much worse than you, because at least I'm not visiting YOUR memorial site." Blaine stepped away from the stove and pressed Kurt's hip against the kitchen table. "This means they could have been rougher. They could have been SO much rougher, murderous even." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging the taller boy's body to his own. "I'm an awful human being because I'm okay with the possibility that they may have taken out the worst of their aggression on someone else, and not the person I love most in the world."

Kurt was speechless for the moment, before he wrapped his arms around Blaine to comfort him. "Baby, it's okay. I'm okay."

Blaine sniffed, "No, you're not. What they did to you—"

"It's just a few scrapes. They'll heal." He tried to downplay.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice broke. "I know it's not all." He carefully touched Kurt's bruised eye, wincing in sympathy when he jerked slightly. Then he softly traced a tanned hand down his fiancé's clothed torso, watching as Kurt's chest muscles contracted instinctively when he grazed a still sensitive bruise. "They beat you. Left you to die in an alley…and I wasn't there. I couldn't protect you."

Kurt could feel his eyes tearing up too, grabbing Blaine's wandering hand in his own. That got him to look back up at Kurt. "It's not your job to protect me."

He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I still should've been there."

"This isn't your fault." Kurt reasoned. "Just like this isn't mine."

"It still shouldn't have happened!" Blaine shouted, sighing in defeat when he realized yelling wouldn't get them anywhere or change a thing. "This is New York. Not Lima. Why are we still dealing with people like this?"

Kurt let out a humorless laugh, "Because no matter what city we're in, there will always be shitty people?"

"That's not funny." Blaine still wanted to cry, cry for his beautiful to-be-husband that was so viciously attacked. "I just can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Well, you won't." He said matter-of-factly. Then leant forward and kissed Blaine on the lips, smiling into the sweet peck. "Blaine Anderson, you're the one who taught me to be courageous. To face my problems, stand up for myself. You should know by now. I'm not that easily broken."

Somehow, Blaine found it in himself to smile a little. "And your dad. Don't forget your dad."

"I could never."

He chuckled, "I'm glad. But I love you; therefore, I worry."

"I've noticed."

"Is it really so bad that I like taking care of you sometimes?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Not at all. And if I'm being perfectly honest, even though it's overbearing, annoying, and completely unnecessary, I find it to be one of your more endearing qualities. Well, that, and the very skillful way you knit creepy puppets."

Blaine pouted, "You said you loved Kurt-Puppet."

"Oh, honey. No, no, I just love you."

"Do you now?"

Kurt bit his lower lip, seeming a bit coy. "Mhmm…"

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine was able to guess where this was going. "How long did Santana and Rachel say they were gonna be gone?"

"They're having mani-pedis."

"So an hour?"

"An hour."

The corners of Blaine's mouth quirked up, and then the boy leaned in close to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Will my lovely fiancé let me take care of him now?"

Kurt shivered, nodding stiffly. "Please, Blaine?"

Blaine hummed approvingly, pressing his lips against Kurt's once more. He didn't waist anytime pushing the two of them towards their once shared bedroom, carefully feeling his way there, determined not to break their desperate kisses. Kurt yelped in surprise, quickly falling into a fit of giggles when Blaine knocked them into the wall. Blaine laughed as well, cupping Kurt's cheek and apologizing through his snickers. "Oh, are you all right? Crap, I'm sorry."

He just giggled more, "Shh, ssh, it's ok. Let's just keep our eyes open until we get to the bed, 'kay?"

"I have the smartest fiancé ever." Blaine said happily, pulling back the curtain to the room so they could enter. He gave Kurt one more hard kiss, before turning back to close the curtain. If Santana and Rachel came back early, hopefully the closed off room would be enough to let them know that they don't want to be disturbed. Huh, they should really come up with a system for this sort of thing in the near future.

Kurt watched from the bed as Blaine removed his bowtie and top, lifting himself up onto his elbows to get a better look. He already removed his shoes and socks, but he knew from past experiences that when Blaine got like this, he liked to undress Kurt himself. His porcelain cheeks flushed, eager to have Blaine help him forget about what happened for a few bliss filled moments.

When Blaine looked back over at Kurt, his expression softened. The sight of the cuts on his face reminding Blaine how close he came to losing the most important person in his life. Slowly he took off his own shoes, ridding himself of muscle shirt too, leaving only his blue pants on. He knelt on the bed in the space Kurt provided for him between his legs. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"I think I can hold off on any impulsive heroics for the next few days, yeah." Kurt said lightly. Blaine only smiled, the smallest twitch of his lips, but Kurt appreciated the effort anyway. He gingerly touched the bottom hem of Kurt's shirt, watching vigilantly for any sign his love might be experiencing any discomfort. The other boy knew what Blaine was doing, purposely holding back the small hiss of pain he wanted to make when he bowed his back slightly so the article of clothing could slip the rest of the way off. Quicker work was made of taking off his undershirt, but once he was left with his torso bare, Kurt kept his eyes on the ceiling above. Blaine's soft intake of breath was something he'd become used to over the years, come to expect. But this time, Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine. Because he knew, he KNEW this time was different.

Blaine let out a barely audible gasp, but it wasn't due to his new wave of arousal at seeing Kurt half-naked. It's because this was the first time Blaine was seeing Kurt's battered body, slowly fading purple marks that marred his beautiful man's alabaster skin. It burned something inside Blaine, an almost crippling pain that just squeezed at his heart. "Kurt…" The tears stung his hazel eyes.

The blue-eyed boy's jaw was clenching with his efforts to keep himself from crying. "Maybe we should just wait. You know, until they've had time to…clear up more." He said between clenched teeth.

Blaine stared at Kurt's exposed chest and abdomen, taking in every new bruise. He wanted to trace them, memorize the coloring marks that speckled Kurt's once flawless skin. One of his tan hands slowly came down to touch the pale heated body, pads of his fingers soft and delicate as they grazed Kurt's frame. The taller of the two inhaled sharply, the bruise below his collarbone still sensitive to the touch. He traced around the edges of the bruise, carefully moving away to another mark. There was a small one on his chest, from where he was harshly shoved. Then another bigger one was on Kurt's abdomen. Blaine was familiar with these bruises, not from being on Kurt's body, but from them being on his own. There was another on Kurt's flank, but everything was beginning to swim in his vision. He sniffed when he realized it was because he was crying again, quickly squeezing his eyes shut to blink back the tears.

Kurt jerked a bit, surprised when he felt a wet drop land just above the seam of his pants. "Blaine?"

The shorter boy wiped at his watery eyes, carefully leaning down to kiss Kurt's forehead sweetly, "Sorry, I just hate the fact that you know what it feels like."

"Like I've never been shoved and thrown into unsanitary dumpsters." He shrugged, reaching up to pet the gelled down curls of his lovely fiancé.

Blaine sighed, letting Kurt's fingers gradually loosen the hold of his curls. "The one thing you've never known is what its like to be pummeled by more than one person, each one hoping to do more damage to you than the other, and then fucking left for dead. Like, how can someone so easily toss another life aside? Not a thought given to you, or the people who care about you. I just…how can a person be near you and not want to keep you safe?"

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was really asking him, or if he was asking himself. "Not everyone is as chivalrous as you." When Blaine snorted, Kurt continued. "We both know I knew about your proposal, and I still went anyway. Know why?" Blaine shook his head softly. "Well, like I told my dad, you make me feel loved, connected…" He felt himself smile when Blaine started to. "…but you also make me feel SAFE."

"I couldn't—"

He cut Blaine off, reaching up to bring their lips together for a moment and ignoring the soreness he felt when his muscles pulled. "We've both made mistakes, been through the ringer more than once, but that never stopped me from feeling safe whenever I was with you. As scary as other people and the outside world were, and still are, it doesn't matter when we're together. I'm not going to hide and become some recluse because of this one incident, not when I have you." He thread their hands together, the one that thankfully still had the engagement ring on his finger.

Blaine smiled, "Kurt Hummel…you are amazing."

Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine down with him so they could lie down on the bed together. He kissed Blaine's nose, laughing a bit when he crinkled it adorably in response. "I love you, and I'm grateful that I still have the rest of my life to keep loving you."

"I love you too, but just so you know, we're not having sex tonight." When he saw Kurt about to protest he explained, "And it's not because your battle wounds affect my attraction towards you. It's because when I DO make love to you, I want you to be in peak physical condition." He kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth, peppering kisses down his neck and chest.

His porcelain cheeks colored, the paler boy gasping as warm lips explored his body. "Blaine, you can't just DO that and leave me hanging."

Blaine chuckled, kissing below Kurt's bellybutton and reveling in his fiancé's whimper. "I am going to take care of you until every cut is healed, every bruise has dissipated, and not a trace of soreness is left. Because trust me when I say, you'll want to be 100% healthy for what I have planned for you." He whispered huskily, before nipping a love bit next to Kurt's downy happy trail. "It's going to be slow and sensual. I'll make it so damn good for you baby."

"Dammit, BLAINE." Kurt keened, squirming incessantly when the hazel-eyed boy kept licking and sucking lovingly against his abdomen.

The suddenly, he straightened back up, flashing Kurt one of his dazzling smiles. "Come on, we have tea to make and cuddling to do."

"WHAT? You're seriously gonna work me up and then…nothing?!" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine threw on one of his old McKinley P.E. T-shirts he'd left in Kurt's room, managing to look only slightly less mischievous as he headed out of the bedroom. "Yup."

Kurt flopped back on the bed, groaning dramatically. "You are SO not getting away with this, Blaine Anderson. Ugh, I'll get you back for this! You know I will!" Kurt hollered mock-threateningly, glad Blaine couldn't see the too big smile on his face.

"Looking forward to it!" Blaine shouted giddily. Nearly everything that could happen to them has happened, and yet, they were still going strong. It may not be fair, all the obstacles they've had to face, but they never let those experiences define them before.

So why would they let this one?

_**Fin.**_

* * *

A/N: And now back to our regularly scheduled updating.

Feel free to spill out your feels about this episode as well as review! *cyber hug* :)


End file.
